O Conselho de Boruto
by Mari May
Summary: É dia de decidir os novos times genin em Konoha, e Sarada fica no mesmo time que Boruto e o novo discípulo de Rock Lee, sendo liderados pelo próprio. Durante as apresentações, Boruto entende por que Sarada parecia estar triste e, conversando com a pequena Uchiha, diz algo que pode ajudá-la em relação ao pai, Sasuke. - leve BoruSara e SasuSaku ***Presente de níver para Luciane***


**Outra FanFic que tentei terminar antes de meia-noite e não consegui... Bom, espero que goste, Lu! Feliz aniversário, minha querida filhinha de consideração! :'D**

* * *

><p>Foi uma manhã agitada na Academia Ninja. Konohamaru-sensei havia escolhido os novos times genin de Konoha, com exceção do trio Ino-Shika-Chou, que seguia a tradição familiar de sempre formar um time entre eles.<p>

No time que seria liderado por Lee-sensei, estavam: Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha e aquele que se auto-intitulava "Chibi Lee", o maior discípulo de Rock Lee.

Depois disso, cada grupo foi levado pelos respectivos líderes para conversar. Porém, Rock Lee ainda não havia aparecido, e seus novos alunos permaneceram em sala.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE FIQUEI COM O LEE-SENSEI! – o pequeno sobrancelhudo estava radiante, aguardando a chegada de seu mestre.

- Bah, eu queria alguma sensei gostosa... – reclamava Boruto.

- Mas a Sarada-chan é bonita, e ficamos com ela!

- Hum...

Ambos fitaram a menina, que permanecia sentada em sua cadeira, quieta e cabisbaixa. Parecia estar em outro mundo.

Boruto se aproximou, perguntando:

- Ei, Sarada-chan... Você está triste?

- ...hm. – ela não o encarava.

- É porque ficamos com esse fanático por treinamento que não depila a sobrancelha? – brincou, apontando o polegar para o colega, que estava pulando de um lado para o outro e gritando algo sobre o "poder da juventude" – Não se preocupe, eu te protejo das loucuras dele! Hahahahaha!

Boruto conseguiu fazê-la esboçar um sorriso; porém, a jovem ainda evitava o contato visual.

- Não... N-não é isso... – murmurou, enfim.

- Então, o que é?

- BOM DIAAAAA!

Boruto e Sarada levaram um susto. Buscando a direção da voz, encontraram Lee-sensei na porta, e Chibi Lee quase chorando de emoção.

- LEE-SENSEI!

- QUEM ACORDOU COM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE QUEIMANDO NO PEITO, LEVANTA A MÃÃÃÃO!

- EU! EU! EEEEEU, LEE-SENSEEEEEEEEEI! – seu discípulo balançava os braços freneticamente.

- ...mas o que é isso? – Boruto não sabia como reagir diante daquilo.

- Hmmm, deixe-me ver: meu amado discípulo, o filho de meu amigo Hokage, e... NÃO ACREDITO! A FILHA DA SAKURA-CHAN! – ele correu até Sarada e, ajoelhando-se, disse – É uma honra poder ensiná-la. Por favor, que façamos um bom trabalho juntos.

- ...sim. – ela limitou-se a responder, igualmente estática diante de tanta oscilação de humor numa fração de segundos.

- MUUUUITO BEM! Agora, uma rápida apresentação! Digam seus nomes, o que gostam, o que não gostam, e seu maior sonho!

- POSSO COMEÇAR, LEE-SENSEEEEEI?

- POOOOODE!

- OBAAAAAA!

- Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo... – Boruto sussurrou, e Sarada riu baixinho.

- O meu nome não importa, quero apenas que me chamem de CHIBI LEE! O que eu mais gosto é: o fogo da juventude! O que eu menos gosto é: desânimo! E meu maior sonho é: ser igual ao meu ídolo Lee-sensei!

- OOOH, CHIBI LEE!

- LEE-SENSEI!

- CHIBI LEE!

- LEE-SENSEI!

- Ok, já CHEGA! Agora sou eu! – o loiro disse – Me chamo Boruto Uzumaki. O que eu mais gosto é: a minha família. E o que eu menos gosto é: quando meu pai não tem tempo pra mim. – ele faz uma expressão triste, e sorri de repente – Mas eu sei que o trabalho dele é assim mesmo e, quando ele finalmente consegue ficar comigo, é muito divertido! E, quando ele não está, ainda tenho a mamãe e a Himawari, então está tudo bem, eu acho... Meu sonho é: ser um herói igual ao meu pai!

- Belo depoimento, meu jovem! Seu pai é um grande homem! Agora, vamos para a nossa digníssima dama!

Quando o sensei e os colegas fitam a Uchiha, percebem que ela está chorando.

- Sarada-chan?! – exclama Boruto, preocupado.

A morena tira os óculos vermelhos, no qual algumas lágrimas respingaram, e limpa o rosto.

- V-você está passando mal? – Chibi Lee indagou.

- Se precisar ir até a enfermaria, te esperamos. – Lee-sensei garantiu.

- Não, eu... – ela respira fundo – Eu vou ficar bem. Meu nome é Sarada Uchiha, e o que eu mais gosto também é minha família. O que eu menos gosto é... Quando meu pai sai em longas missões. Eu sinto muita falta dele. Mas, quando estamos juntos... É sempre bom. Eu só chorei porque... Ele está em missão de novo e... Enfim... Meu sonho é ser uma grande escritora.

- Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir! É só não deixar o fogo da juventude apagar dentro de você!

- ...de novo não... – Boruto escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Obrigada, Lee-sensei. – Sarada agradeceu, sorrindo.

- Então, queridos novos alunos, nos vemos amanhã para falar com o Hokage e descobrir qual será nossa primeira grande missão! ATÉ MAAAAAIS!

- EU VOU COM VOCÊ, LEE-SENSEI! VAMOS DAR DUZENTAS VOLTAS EM TORNO DA ACADEMIA!

- BOA IDEIA, CHIBI LEE! VAMOS LÁ!

Quando a dupla de sobrancelhudos deixou a sala, Boruto suspirou aliviado, dizendo:

- Parece até que um furacão passou por aqui...

- Você não é muito diferente na hiperatividade, Boruto.

- Hiperat... O quê?!

- Esquece...

Ele senta ao lado da jovem, surpreendendo-a.

- Está melhor agora?

- Mais ou menos...

- Hum... Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

- Como assim?

- Vou pedir pro meu pai dar poucas missões longas pro tio Sasuke. Assim, você não fica tão triste.

- Não, Boruto! Não precisa. Há coisas que só meu pai pode fazer, e disso eu me orgulho. E, daqui a pouco, seremos nós nessas missões longas. Tenho que me acostumar...

- Se acostumar não é fingir que não fica triste. Lembra quando eu pichava os rostos dos Hokages só para chamar a atenção? Meu pai conversou comigo, e eu entendi o lado dele. Então, converse com seu pai.

- Boruto... – a morena estava admirada diante daquelas palavras.

- Ei, por que tá me olhando assim? Eu sei ser legal às vezes! Hehehehe!

- Obrigada. – ela dá um beijo na bochecha do rapaz, que cora imediatamente – Vou pra casa agora. Até amanhã!

- A-até... – o loiro disse, levando a mão à face beijada.

Sarada caminhava enquanto refletia sobre o que Boruto disse sobre "fingir sentimentos". Lembrava de sua mãe contando como seu pai fez isso por muito tempo, e que isso quase o destruiu. Agora, do jeito dele, Sasuke tentava demonstrar o amor que sentia pela esposa e pela filha.

Quando entrou em casa, encontrou a mesa do almoço pronta, e sentiu o cheiro de uma sopa de tomates.

"Não pode ser!", pensou, enquanto corria até o quarto dos pais e, pela porta entreaberta, pôde escutar sua mãe:

- Eu já disse pra você ter mais cuidado com essa prótese! Sinceramente, Sasuke-kun, da próxima vez eu vou é arrancar e jogar fora!

- Desculpa... Eu só queria chegar logo em casa e falar com a Sarada antes dela sair em missão amanhã.

Aquela voz...

Aquelas palavras...

Aquela presença...

Os olhos da pequena Uchiha marejaram.

- Eu sei, Sasuke-kun... Mas, se infeccionar, você pode ficar sem braço para sempre.

- Já fiquei sem braço por um bom tempo, e não foi nenhum fim do mundo. Pior seria perder você ou a Sarada.

- Sasuke-kun...

Quando Sarada abriu a porta, Sakura e Sasuke estavam prestes a se beijar.

- Filha! – sua mãe exclamou, constrangida.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas...

- Você nunca atrapalha. – seu pai disse, sorrindo, estendendo o braço esquerdo em sua direção – Vem aqui me dar um abraço.

No mesmo instante, Sarada correu até a cama onde seus pais estavam sentados e envolveu o pescoço do pai.

- Opa! Cuidado, filha. Não pode encostar nesse outro braço, tá? Estou terminando de ajeitá-lo. Parece que "alguém" estava ansioso demais para voltar... – Sakura sorria.

- Não resisti. – Sasuke acariciou o cabelo da filha – Como foi hoje?

Sarada contou sobre a escolha dos times, e seus pais ficaram chocados quando souberam que seu líder seria Rock Lee. Logo depois, Sakura acabou rindo, e Sasuke parecia num misto de desgosto e ciúmes.

- O que foi, papai?

- Esse cara... Gostava da sua mãe.

- Oh! Sério?

- Sim.

- Ah, mas isso já faz tanto tempo, Sasuke-kun...

- Eu sei. Mas pelo menos aquele Chibi Lee não...!

- Ah, ele ficou no meu time.

Sasuke levou a mão à barriga.

- ...acho que vou vomitar.

- Sasuke-kun, pare de drama! Não é porque o sensei gostou de mim que o discípulo vai gostar da nossa filha!

- O Chibi Lee? Gostando de mim? Não tem nada a ver. Não mesmo!

- Viu?

- Acho bom...

- Mas o Boruto... – ela desviou o olhar, ruborizando.

Sasuke e Sakura se olharam, e voltaram a encarar a filha:

- Não me diga que... O filho do Naruto e da Hinata...!

- Talvez, mamãe. Mas só talvez.

- Oh! Quer dizer que... No futuro... Podemos ser uma família? Uzumakis e Uchihas? Sasuke-kun, isso é tão emocion...! Sasuke-kun...?

- ...isso não pode estar acontecendo.

- Sasuke-kun, vocês já fizeram as pazes há muito tempo.

- Sakura, rivalidade é rivalidade. E, mesmo sendo um Hokage cheio de responsabilidades... Ele continua sendo um idiota.

- Calma, papai. O futuro ainda é incerto. Mas eu tenho o direito de escolher com quem ficar, ok? – ela observa o pai ficar boquiaberto, ri e desce da cama – Vamos comer logo! Estou morrendo de fome!

Quando ela sai do quarto...

- Sakura... – ele choraminga no colo da esposa.

- Você já sabia que esse dia iria chegar, Sasuke-kun.

- Mas por que o Boruto? Por que?

- Ele deve ter a mesma luz que o pai dele tem...

Sasuke a encara e sorri, a contragosto.

- Provavelmente...

À mesa do almoço...

- Você teve sorte de chegar antes de eu começar a preparar o almoço. Mas, se não chegasse, a sopa de tomates ficaria para mais tarde. Já estava com saudade de cozinhar seus pratos preferidos.

- Vocês não comem nenhum dos meus pratos preferidos quando estou fora?

- A gente evita, papai.

- Por quê?

Se fosse em outra ocasião, Sarada, com sua sagacidade, daria um jeito de mudar de assunto. Porém, havia recebido aquele conselho de Boruto mais cedo...

- É porque lembra você e, quando você fica muito tempo fora... Eu e a mamãe ficamos tristes.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou a esposa, que o encarou de volta.

- Tentamos ser fortes e seguir nossas vidas, Sasuke-kun, mas te amamos demais.

- Eu... – o moreno revezava o olhar entre as duas – Eu já imaginava que sentiam minha falta, assim como eu sinto a de vocês, mas... Não imaginava que fosse tanto assim. Por favor, entendam que a importância que vocês têm para mim não muda, mesmo que eu fique muito tempo fora.

- Sabemos disso, papai. É só que... O Boruto me disse que eu deveria conversar com você sobre isso, em vez de guardar tudo pra mim.

O Uchiha aparentou surpresa, e Sakura sorriu docemente, dizendo:

- Esse menino realmente se preocupa com você.

- É... – admitiu Sasuke, cruzando os braços – Mas, Sarada... Eu vou conversar com o Naruto sobre a possibilidade de pegar menos missões longas e mais missões curtas.

- Mas... Eu achei que você não podia (e nem queria) fazer isso, já que há coisas que só você pode fazer e...!

- Exatamente, Sarada. E uma dessas coisas é: aproveitar o tempo que tenho com a minha família. Sua mãe tem os plantões médicos dela, e quero ficar com você em vez de mandá-la sempre para a casa de sua tia Ino ou da tia Hinata, por exemplo. Também quero estar aqui quando você voltar de suas missões, mesmo que só às vezes. Você sabe que... Eu perdi minha família muito cedo, e não quero, agora, perdê-la para o trabalho. Prometo que vou equilibrar melhor meu tempo a partir de agora.

Sakura e Sarada se olharam, sorriram e, levantando da cadeira, abraçaram Sasuke fortemente, cada uma de um lado.

- Ei, vocês quase derrubaram a minha sopa! – o Uchiha disse, fingindo indignação.

- Sasuke-kun, você é incrível!

- Te amo, papai!

- Eu sei, eu sei... Agora, me deixem respirar. – disse Sasuke, rindo, enquanto as outras duas riam também.

Internamente, Sarada agradecia o conselho que Boruto havia lhe dado.

Graças a ele, a família Uchiha seria ainda mais unida e feliz.


End file.
